The present disclosure relates generally to seed planting implements and, more particularly, to seed meters used on seed planting implements.
Generally, planting implements (e.g., planters) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. These planting implements typically include multiple row units distributed across the width of the implement, which are used to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. More specifically, each row unit may include a seed meter that controls the rate and/or spacing of seeds deposited in the ground.
Often, planting implements may include as many as sixteen to twenty-four individual row units. However, along the width of the implement, operating conditions of each row unit may vary. For example, row units located in a central portion of the planting implement may have a different desired vacuum pressure as compared to row units located in outer portions of the planting implement. Additionally, in some embodiments, one group of row units may be used to deposit different types of seeds than another group of row units. For example, a first group of row units may plant a larger type of seed (e.g., corn) and a second group of row units may plant a smaller type of seed (e.g., soybean). As such, a remote/centralized vacuum system may make it difficult to account for the varying operating conditions.